Revelando segredos
by Lika Tesamma
Summary: Tanto sacrifício para manter guardada a verdade sobre sua descendência e, por causa de uma discussão boba, tudo é revelado. Como se não bastasse, Dumbledore não é mais o diretor. O que mais o destino reservou para os quatro amigos?
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Continuação de Guardando Segredos

Era mais um dia ensolarado de verão. Faltavam poucas semanas para acabarem as férias, mas ainda havia muito tempo para curtir. Na casa de Christian um belo almoço acabara de ser servido. Assim como combinado na estação de King's Cross no primeiro dia das férias Rebecca foi convidada para almoçar na casa do namorado para conhecer melhor a família dele. Foi um almoço simples, mas muito saboroso. No começo pouco se conversava. Como membro do corpo de aurores do ministério, o pai de Christian não via com bons olhos o relacionamento do filho com a menina. A mãe, entretanto, percebendo o quanto o garoto gostava de Rebecca resolveu dar-lhe uma chance. A todo momento fazia perguntas a ela e, aos poucos foi percebendo que se tratava de uma menina muito educada e simpática que em nada lembrava seu avô ou as atrocidades que este já havia feito.

Os tios de Rebecca também haviam sido convidados para o almoço, assim como sua prima. Como uma boa casa de bruxos abastados os empregados eram elfos, o que causou estranheza aos trouxas que lá estavam. Algumas iguarias servidas também foram recebidas curiosamente pela família não bruxa. No final do almoço, enquanto degustavam a deliciosa cerveja amanteigada que os bruxos tanto adoram, os adultos reunidos conversavam na sala. A prima de Rebecca pediu licença para se retirar porque tinha um compromisso com o namorado e o casal decidiu que era hora de deixar os adultos se entenderem. Desse modo se retiraram até o jardim da casa. Neste havia bancos espalhados por uma grande área florida. O jardim ficava nos fundos da casa, de modo que os dois podiam curtir certa privacidade.

O almoço foi marcado também como uma forma dos dois matarem as saudades, já que Christian havia viajado com a família e tinha voltado há poucos dias. O dia todo tiveram que "se comportar" na frente dos parentes, mas agora não havia ninguém por perto, então a ordem era aproveitar. Os dois se beijavam entusiasticamente num dos bancos do jardim, longe da vista dos adultos. Já fazia algum tempo que os dois namoravam e Christian já não era mais o mesmo garoto tímido do começo. Rebecca também já não era a mesma. Embora muito comportados, o namoro não era mais de mãos dadas e beijos discretos, havia maior urgência nos gestos dos dois.

Christian beijava Rebecca enquanto passeava suas mãos cuidadosamente pela lateral do corpo da garota. De vez em quando sua mão "esbarrava" levemente nos seios dela e ela fingia acreditar que havia sido sem querer. Ao mesmo tempo as mãos da garota passeavam pela nuca e pelas costas do rapaz fazendo-o se arrepiar de vez em quando. Foi num desses momentos de maior empolgação que Rebecca sentiu os dedos do garoto em sua coxa subindo por baixo de sua saia. Antes que ele avançasse um alarme soou em sua cabeça, já que o corpo não estava nem ligando, e ela pousou delicadamente sua mão sobre a dele parando o movimento. Ela se afastou sorrindo:

Acho que estamos indo um pouco rápido demais, não? – ela sorria gentilmente um pouco tímida.

Desculpe... Não foi minha intenção... – disse se endireitando no banco com um sorriso amarelo.

Não tem problema... – disse segurando o rosto do rapaz e depositando em seus lábios um beijo carinhoso. – Então? Acha que agradei seus pais? – disse se endireitando também no banco e ajeitando a saia.

Acho que sim. Se você não impressionou, seus tios com certeza o fizeram. Nunca vi meu pai se interessar tanto pelo modo de vida trouxa... – disse passando o braço pelos ombros da garota percebendo que a brincadeira havia acabado.

E acabou na hora certa. Logo ouviram passos se aproximando, era o irmão mais velho de Christian que havia acabado de chegar.

E aí maninho?! Fiquei com medo de não chegar a tempo de conhecer minha cunhadinha... – o rapaz se aproximava sorridente.

Christian e Rebecca se levantaram um pouco espantados com a sorte que tiveram. Christian, principalmente, sabia que se o irmão tivesse chegado minutos antes ele não teria sossego.

Fala, Kevin!!! Beleza?! – Christian cumprimentou alegremente o irmão.

Tudo belê! Então esta é a Rebecca? – ele retribuiu o cumprimento do irmão e se virou imediatamente para ela cumprimentando-a com um aperto de mão e um beijo no rosto. – Muito prazer Rebecca...

O prazer é meu. – disse simpática.

O irmão de Christian era muito parecido com ele: os mesmos olhos, o mesmo sorriso, mas os cabelos eram mais escuros. Ele era mais alto também e tinha o mesmo porte do pai.

Kevin é auror também, Becca. Ele estava de serviço por isso não pode chegar mais cedo.

Pois é! Só consegui chegar agora porque o pai deu uma forcinha. – disse se sentando no banco antes ocupado pelo casal.

Como viu que agora não havia lugar para todos se sentarem conjurou uma cadeira combinando com os bancos do jardim e a ofereceu ao irmão. Para Rebecca ele fez sinal para que se sentasse a seu lado. Quando iam continuar a conversa mais passos foram ouvidos. Desta vez passos muito apressados. Logo em seguida um grito:

TIO CHRIS!!! – uma garotinha muito loira e com olhos extremamente azuis de uns 5 anos correu em direção ao tio e pulou em seu colo quase derrubando-o da cadeira.

Como vai Linda? – perguntou Christian levantando facilmente a menina.

Vou bem! – a menina se virou rapidamente e disse: - Ela é sua namorada?

É... – ele não teve tempo de continuar.

A garota saltou de seu colo e parou em frente a Rebecca estendendo-lhe a mãozinha. – Oi! Eu sou a Linda, muito prazer!

Rebecca apertou a mão da garota encantada com a educação e desenvoltura da mesma. – Olá! Eu sou Rebecca...

Eu sei! – e voltou ao colo do tio.

Mais passos se seguiram e logo toda família estava no jardim. Kevin se adiantou ao irmão apresentando todos.

Ele também deu uma forcinha para que eu chegasse na hora: Chess, nosso irmão mais velho. Ele também é auror... – falou dando tapinhas nas costas do irmão.

A essa afirmação Christian olhou descontente para Rebecca. Ele já havia comentado que o pai queria que ele fosse auror também, entretanto o rapaz queria mesmo ser jogador de quadribol. Chess, assim como o irmão, tinha o mesmo porte do pai, mas os cabelos eram mais claros, os olhos eram iguais aos da mãe. Rebecca o cumprimentou com um aperto de mão.

Essa é nossa cunhada Lisa. – continuou Kevin.

Lisa era uma mulher muito bonita. Tinha os mesmos cabelos loiríssimos da filha. Rebecca a cumprimentou também. Todos se sentaram em cadeiras conjuradas no jardim e continuaram a conversa. Rebecca foi bombardeada de perguntas, mas, embora toda família soubesse de sua descendência, ninguém tocou no assunto. Embora um pouco incomodada por ser o centro das atenções Rebecca estava contente. Com certeza a tarde havia sido bem melhor do que ela imaginava. Mas tudo que começa acaba e logo ela e a família se despediram de todos para ir embora.

Os tios já estavam no carro e Rebecca já havia se despedido de todos. Christian a acompanhou até o automóvel.

Você vai ficar em casa esses dias? – perguntou Christian segurando as mãos da namorada.

Não sei. Acho que só mais uns três dias, depois vou para A Toca.

Fazer o quê? – perguntou, desgostoso.

Costume... Sempre nos reunimos lá no fim das férias. Mione também vai estar lá.

E o Harry também... – disse tentando parecer indiferente.

Sim! Com certeza! O que que tem?! – perguntou meio ofendida.

Nada! Foi só um comentário... A gente se vê antes de você ir pra lá? – perguntou tentando descontrair.

Claro... – disse não querendo estender muito a conversa. – Te mando uma coruja quando for para lá...Agora preciso ir... – ela deu um beijo rápido no rapaz, já que seus tios e, provavelmente os pais de Christian, estavam por perto. Entrou no carro e seguiu para casa.

O que houve? – perguntou a tia olhando-a pelo retrovisor do carro.

Nada... Ele não gostou muito de saber que eu vou para A Toca... – disse meio emburrada cruzando os braços.

Por causa do Harry? – a tia completou.

Rebecca apenas olhou para a tia pelo retrovisor sem falar nada. O tio continuou.

Não ligue pra isso... É perfeitamente natural! Eu também tinha um pouco de ciúmes dos amigos da sua tia. – ele sorriu compreensivo também pelo retrovisor.

Rebecca concordou que não valia a pena se importar com o caso.


	2. Chapter 2

Na casa de Harry as coisas não iam nem um pouco bem. Além do grande mau humor que se apoderou do rapaz por causa da falta de notícias ele teve que salvar o primo e a si mesmo de um bando de dementadores que resolveu invadir Little Whining. Essa foi a única maneira de ter alguma notícia do mundo bruxo. Depois do susto, durante uma noite em que ficara sozinho em casa, Harry foi resgatado por um grupo de aurores membros da Ordem da Fenix e levado ao largo Grimauld onde se encontravam os Weasley, seu padrinho, Hermione entre outros.

Harry! Não adianta ficar com essa cara! Acha que não tentamos nos comunicar com você?! – dizia Hermione tentando desfazer a tromba de Harry.

Podiam ter insistido um pouco mais!!! – respondia, emburrado jogado na cama.

Não adianta Mione... Ele não vai nos escutar. Melhor deixá-lo aí sozinho até se acalmar. – Rony disse desistindo do amigo.

Melhor mesmo! – Harry respondeu se virando na cama ficando de costas para os amigos.

NÃO ERA PARA ELA ESTAR AQUI!!! – um grito foi ouvido do andar de baixo da casa. Os três saíram rapidamente do quarto para saber o que estava acontecendo.

Acalme-se Sírios... – tentou Lupin.

Me acalmar?! Não há como ficar calmo com esta garota aqui dentro!!! – esbravejava Sírios em direção a Rebecca.

O que está acontecendo Sirios? – Harry perguntou da escada enquanto descia acompanhado por Rony e Hermione. – Rebecca?

Oi Harry... – disse Rebecca meio sem graça com toda aquela situação.

Rebecca! Finalmente! – disse Hermione indo em direção a amiga e abraçando-a.

Como vai Becca. – Rony também cumprimentou a garota.

Talvez estivesse melhor lá em casa... – disse tristemente olhando para o dono do lugar.

Concordo! Você não tem nada que fazer aqui!

SIRIOS! – Harry gritou para o padrinho. – Rebecca é nossa amiga! Você pode confiar nela!

Ela é uma Riddle, Harry!!! Neta do homem que matou James e Lily!!! E onde estava ela ano passado quando você corria perigo naquele labirinto? – disse raivosamente se virando de Harry para Rebecca.

ELE TAMBÉM MATOU MEUS PAIS, SABIA?!!! – disse perdendo o controle. Em matéria de pais ela era tão vítima quanto Harry. – E ano passado eu tinha tanto poder de intervenção quanto qualquer outra pessoa naquele castelo!!! – disse se controlando novamente.

Eu sinto muito pelos seus pais, mas isso não vai me fazer confiar em você! Pra começo de conversa soube que você é oclumente. Soube também que aprendeu isso com o Seb..Snape...

Aprendi por ordens do professor Dumbledore! Mas te entendo... Sabendo que mesmo que eu não feche minha mente somente o professor Snape poderá lê-la, você tem razão em desconfiar de mim, mas eu tenho direito de tentar provar que sou de confiança, afinal, se eu quisesse fazer algo contra o Harry já teria feito, não?

Diante dessas palavras Sírios ficou sem argumentos. Havia aprendido com seus anos em Azkaban a desconfiar da própria sombra. Não era fácil ter a neta de Voldemort e um ex - comensal da morte dentro de casa e achar isso normal.

Rebecca tem minha inteira confiança, Sírios, assim como Severo. Gostaria que se desarmasse um pouco e se lembrasse que apesar de oclumente Rebecca é uma iniciante e, embora duvido que seja necessário, em último caso eu também posso aplicar legilimencia nela. Acho que em mim você confia, não?- disse Dumbledore seriamente se aproximando do grupo. Todos haviam se assustado já que o velho chegou de repente. – Como vai Rebecca? Harry, tudo bem? – disse desviando a atenção ao casal que ele ainda não tinha visto.

Bem professor. – responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Soube que teve que enfrentar um grupo de dementadores, Harry e que os venceu. Parabéns. – disse orgulhoso do garoto.

Obrigado. – disse sem muita convicção.

Crianças, acho que podem mostrar a Rebecca o quarto que ela vai ocupar, sim? – a senhora Weasley que se aproximou atraída pelo barulho interviu.

É! Vamos lá. – disse Hermione puxando Rebecca pelo braço. – Você vai dividir quarto comigo e com a Gina.

Enquanto o grupo se dirigia aos quartos puderam ouvir:

Sírios estou decepcionada com você! Rebecca é uma ótima garota e é amiga do meu filho! Acha que permitiria isso se não confiasse nela?! Ela é tão vitima de Você- Sabe- Quem quanto Harry e todos nós!

Molly tem razão! Mas deixemos isso de lado agora. Tenho notícias importantes para vocês... – dizia Dumbledore.

Os quatro pensaram em parar na escada para descobrir qual era a notícia, mas percebendo que todo ruído havia desaparecido de repente imaginaram que um feitiço havia sido usado e que não adiantaria tentar ouvir nada.

O clima tá quente por aqui, hein? E que história é essa de dementadores, Harry? – perguntava Rebecca seguindo Hermione até o quarto que ocuparia.

Fui atacado por dementadores e pior, um deles quase beijou o Duda...

Não acredito!!!

Não sei se ficaria com dó do Duda ou do dementador!!! – disse Rony para descontrair.

Que coisa horrível para se dizer Rony! – brigou Hermione não contendo a risada. – É este, Rebecca. – disse abrindo a porta do quarto.

Que gritaria foi aquela lá embaixo? – Gina estava lá dentro. – Ah... Oi Rebecca.

Oi Gina. – a garota se aproximou da ruivinha para cumprimentá-la. – Digamos que Sírios não gostou muito de me ver...

Não ligue pra ele. Dê um tempo para ele conhecer você melhor. – disse Harry sentando-se na mesma cama que Gina.

Os outros três também se sentaram. O clima era tenso e Hermione resolveu descontrair.

E então? A última carta que você me mandou foi sobre o almoço na sua casa. Como foi?

Foi ótimo! Meu tio se deu muito bem com Christian e com o pai dele. Nem acreditei. – disse abrindo um grande sorriso.

Você conheceu os pais dele, então? – perguntou Gina se interessando pelo assunto.

Harry e Rony se entreolharam descontentes, mas não tinham opção. Ou ficavam ouvindo aquela conversa ou servindo de cobaias para as experiências dos gêmeos.

Os pais e toda família! Ele tem mais dois irmãos que são aurores. Tem uma sobrinha também. Ela é uma graça!

Então você foi aprovada? – perguntou Hermione, sorridente.

Parece que sim!

E todos eles sabem sobre tudo?! – questionou Rony.

Sabem...

E o Christian sabe que você está aqui? – indagou Harry.

Eu disse que iria para A Toca. Não sabia que viríamos pra cá, mas ele não gostou muito de qualquer maneira...

Já era de se esperar, né? – disse Gina, cínica.

Ei Gina! Por que você não vai ver o que os gêmeos estão fazendo? – disse Rony de repente.

Por quê? – disse indignada colocando as mãos na cintura.

Porque queremos conversar em particular! – disse Rony imitando o gesto e a voz da irmã.

E o que vocês tem para conversar que eu não posso saber?!

Não interessa! Apenas saia!

Rony, deixa ela ficar aí! – defendeu Harry, para espanto nítido de Gina que pareceu enrubescer um pouco. – Vamos ter tempo para conversar...

Definitivamente não era o que Gina esperava escutar.

Tudo bem, Harry! Fiquem aí de segredinhos! Eu não ligo! – e saiu batendo violentamente a porta.

O que foi que eu disse?! – perguntou Harry, confuso.

Digamos que você escolheu mal as palavras... – disse Rebecca disfarçando o riso.

O que importa é que ela saiu! Quero saber quando você vai começar com as aulas para nos tornarmos animagos também?! – perguntou Rony muito entusiasmado.

Acho melhor esperarmos chegar em Hogwarts. Aqui acho que não vai ser possível. Tem muita gente num lugar pequeno e, principalmente, um animago que com certeza vai ficar de olho em mim.

E por que eles não poderiam saber o que vamos fazer? – perguntou Rony.

Não é óbvio?! Se souberem vão proibir! Como animagos seremos muito mais difíceis de controlar. Sem esse "poder" já nos metemos em encrenca, imagine como animagos! – disse Hermione também entusiasmada com a idéia de aprender algo novo.

Não acredito que vamos ter que esperar até o inicio das aulas!- falou Rony decepcionado.

Bom, vocês podem começar pensando em que animal gostariam de se transformar. O resto tem que ser lá mesmo porque vamos precisar da biblioteca. – disse rindo da careta que Harry e Riny fizeram depois dessa informação.

Você poderia nos ensinar oclumência por enquanto, não? – perguntou Hermione igualmente animada.

Pode ser, mas é melhor fazermos isso quando Dumbledore e Snape não estiverem aqui já que são os dois únicos oclumentes/legilimentes daqui.

Ok! Não vejo a hora de começar!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Os dias no Largo Grimauld se passaram lenta e monotonamente. Dumbledore e Snape estavam na casa quase o tempo todo. A todo momento os adultos se reuniam para uma daquelas conversas secretas e os jovens tinham que se contentar em ficar trancados em seus quartos se remoendo de curiosidade. Os únicos que não pareciam padecer deste problema eram Fred e Jorge que estavam a todo momento inventando algo novo.

As aulas de oclumencia foram definitivamente adiadas para a chegada ao castelo já que, além dos dois professores, havia na casa também Gina que não desgrudava do grupo um só minuto. Rebecca não se importava que Gina aprendesse também, pelo contrário, imaginava que essa poderia ser uma forma da garota baixar um pouco a guarda em relação a ela, mas Rony proibia terminantemente que algo fosse ensinado para a irmã.

Gina é muito enxerida. Não quero ela participando de tudo que fazemos. – argumentava Rony de braços cruzados e emburrado.

Por que Rony?! Seria bom que a Gina se juntasse a nós. As vezes acho que ela se sente tão sozinha...- dizia Rebecca tentando dissuadir o amigo.

Nem pensar. E ela não é sozinha. Tem um monte de amigos em Hogwarts. – dizia irredutível.

Quer saber? Acho que você tem ciúmes da Gina. Tem medo que ela se de muito bem conosco e tire o seu lugar no grupo! – disse Hermione olhando nervosamente para Rony.

Isso não tem nada a ver, Hermione!- o garoto se levantou da cama admirado.

É bom que não tenha mesmo, Rony! Não tem cabimento achar que trocaríamos você pela Gina. Podemos muito bem ser amigos dos dois, oras! – foi a vez de Harry se manifestar, indignado.

Não é nada disso! – exclamou cruzando novamente os braços e ficando extremamente vermelho. – Acontece que eu não quero que minha irmã se meta nessa história toda! E para o bem dela!

Os outros três apenas olhavam para o rapaz totalmente incrédulos.

Quer saber! Não tô nem ai para o que vocês acham! Façam o que quiserem! – Rony saiu pisando forte e batendo a porta atrás de si.

Meu Deus! O que deu nele – perguntou Harry indignado.

Tá com ciúmes! – disse Hermione sem levantar os olhos de um livro que achou pelo quarto.

Ciúmes de que!

Harry, a vida inteira Rony teve que dividir tudo com os irmãos. Digamos que para ele nós somos a única coisa "exclusivamente" dele! Ele não quer nos dividir com nenhum dos irmãos! – explicou Rebecca.

Mas não faz o menor sentido!

Para nós não, mas para ele sim! Coitado... Como se a Gina quisesse fazer parte do grupo para ser nossa amiga. – Hermione levantou os olhos sorridente. Rebecca e Harry perceberam o tom do comentário. A garota compartilhou o olhar malicioso que Hermione direcionava a Harry e este, ficando extremamente sem graça, se levantou dizendo.

Eu vou conversar com ele. Tchau pra vocês. – e saiu rapidamente do quarto, visivelmente incomodado.

Rebecca e Hermione apenas continuaram rindo. Hermione voltou a seu livro e Rebecca decidiu escrever uma carta para o namorado.

hp 

Finalmente 31 de agosto chegou. Todos saíram animados do Largo Grimmauld para o início de mais um ano letivo. Os jovens já não agüentavam mais o clima pesado que se fazia na casa e jamais aguardaram com tanta ansiedade o início das aulas, a não ser, talvez, no primeiro ano, já que neste tudo era novidade.

Todos se despediram dos adultos e rapidamente entraram no trem. Procuravam uma cabine vazia para se instalarem e logo a encontraram. No corredor do trem havia muita agitação, como se algo diferente estivesse acontecendo naquele ano. Alguns alunos do segundo ano da Grifinoria, principalmente, pareciam muito preocupados ao cruzarem algumas cabines.

O que está acontecendo aqui? Este trem nunca esteve tão movimentado! – dizia Rebecca enquanto entrava na cabine seguindo os amigos.

Malfoy é o novo monitor da Sonserina... Malfoy e Parkinson... – uma voz do lado de fora dava a noticia.

Christian! – Rebecca se levantou rapidamente e pulou no pescoço do namorado trocando com ele um beijo apaixonado, mas não muito caloroso devido a presença dos amigos.

Como é que é! – perguntou Rony abismado com a noticia.

Quando os dois finalmente se separaram Christian pode continuar a explicação. – Pois é... Tudo bem com vocês? – ele cumprimentou Hermione com um beijo no rosto e os rapazes com um aperto de mão. – Malfoy agora é monitor e está andando pelo trem aterrorizando alguns alunos do primeiro e segundo ano. Principalmente os da Grifinória, embora nenhuma casa escape realmente. – disse sentando-se ao lado da namorada no mesmo banco de Harry.

Essa é boa... – continuou Rony.

Ele não pode fazer isso! – exclamou Hermione remexendo sua mochila em busca de algo. – Aqui! - ela tirou o emblema de monitora e colocou sobre as vestes. – Vamos, Rony! Precisamos pará-lo. Ele não pode ficar assustando os alunos, é abuso de autoridade.

Não precisa nem falar duas vezes! Não vejo a hora de mostrar para aquela doninha oxigenada que eu também sou monitor! – disse abotoando seu emblema também sobre as vestes.

Nós vamos até lá. Provavelmente só nos veremos no castelo já que temos uma cabine própria e precisamos guiar os alunos quando chegarmos. – explicou Hermione virando-se para o trio que sobraria na cabine.

Tudo bem! Boa sorte para vocês! E parabéns! – disse Christian sorridente para os dois.

Tchau! – disseram os dois juntos.

Tchau! – responderam os outros três.

Poxa vida! Rony está radiante com a idéia de ser monitor, não? – continuou Christian.

Se está! É tudo que ele sempre quis. Desde o primeiro ano ele diz isso! – falou Harry se levantando de onde estava e sentando-se de frente para o casal.

Pois é! O destino conspira para que aqueles dois fiquem juntos. Só eles é que não percebem. – disse Rebecca dando um selinho carinhoso no namorado e deixando Harry um pouco deslocado.

Harry estava pensando seriamente em sair da cabine e dar uma volta pelo trem para deixar o casal mais a vontade, meio a contra gosto, mas não precisou. Uma leve batida foi ouvida na porta da cabine e em seguida esta se abriu. Uma oriental acenava alegremente da porta.

Olá!

Cho! Como vai? – disse Christian empolgadamente levantando-se para cumprimentá-la.

Vou bem... Oi Harry. – disse a garota abrindo um sorriso de todos os dentes para o rapaz e cumprimentando-o com um beijo no rosto.

Instantaneamente um brilho se fez nos olhos de Harry e sua face se iluminou. Isso não passou despercebido por Rebecca que fechou a cara imediatamente e sentiu como se aquela viagem fosse se tornar longa e desagradável.

Como vai Rebecca? – cumprimentou a chinesa também com um beijo no rosto, daqueles em que os rostos quase não se tocam.

Muito bem. – respondeu com o sorriso mais forçado do mundo.

Por que não fica aqui conosco? – falou Christian sorridente.

_Ah não! – _pensou Rebecca. Seus pensamentos não podiam ser ouvidos, mas sua expressão não negava o desgosto. Cho percebeu.

Hum... Não sei. Só passei para cumprimentá-los. Acho que a cabine vai ficar um pouco cheia. Aqueles amigos de vocês não vem pra cá? – disse olhando de Harry para Christian, mas nunca para Rebecca.

Não! – falou Harry com mais empolgação que o necessário. – Eles são monitores agora. Vão ficar numa cabine separada. – disse se afastando no banco para que ela pudesse se sentar.

Não sei... Não vou atrapalhar?

_Vai! E muito!_ – pensou Rebecca.

Imagine! Senta ai! – falou Christian apontando para o acento ao lado de Harry.

Cho olhou rapidamente para Rebecca que apenas sorriu forçadamente.

Então tá! – ela se sentou sorridente ao lado de Harry.

Este estava visivelmente perdido. Não sabia o que falar ou como agir, apenas sorria para cada comentário que ela fazia e concordava com praticamente todos, comentando de vez em quando. Rebecca passou a viagem toda calada, respondia por monossílabos de vez em quando se lhe perguntavam algo e passou grande parte da viagem mirando a paisagem. Christian fingiu não perceber a alteração de humor da namorada. Sabia que ela não gostava muito de Cho, mas achou que isso pudesse ter passado. Viu que não. Mesmo assim preferiu não comentar nada, pelo menos não ali.


	4. Chapter 4

O trem finalmente parou na estação de Hogwarts. De sua cabine puderam ver Rony e Hermione, juntamente com Draco, Pansy e outros monitores guiando os alunos do primeiro ano para suas carruagens. Eles cumprimentaram os amigos de longe e seguiram caminho para as carruagens reservadas para os vetereanos.

Hermione está radiante no cargo, não? – comentou Rebecca, sorridente.

Rony não fica atrás. Quero ver quando os gêmeos tiverem a chance de falar com ele. – riu-se Harry.

Ei, Christian, Cho! – alguém gritou. Os quatro se viraram e viram um rapaz se aproximando sorridente do grupo.

Como vai, cara? – Christian e o rapaz se cumprimentaram barulhentamente.

Tudo legal! Cho, tudo bem? – ele a cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto. – Harry, Rebecca, beleza? – ele cumprimentou os outros dois.

Tudo bem. – responderam. Rebecca nunca foi muito com a cara deste garoto. Era o mesmo que vivia fazendo gracinhas no começo do namoro dos dois.

Por que vocês não vem com a gente. A galera do time tá toda reunida. Vocês vão ter tempo para matar as saudades. – falou dando uma piscada debochada para Rebecca.

Não sei... – Christian falou inseguro olhando para Rebecca.

Por mim tudo bem. A gente se vê mais tarde. – disse tranqüilizando o namorado. -_Longe desses dois._ – pensou. 

Então tá. – ele deu um beijo na namorada. – Falou Harry. – apertou a mão dele e seguiu com o amigo.

A gente se vê Harry. – disse Cho com um sorriso meio decepcionado. – Tchau Rebecca.

Tchau. – falou com um sorriso falso. – _Já vai tarde._ – acenou para ela e o amigo de Christian. – Não vou com a cara desse garoto... – ela se virou para Harry que estava imóvel olhando em direção ao grupo de corvinais que se afastava. – Harry... HARRY!

Ãh? O quê? – disse assustado.

Nada... – ela seguiu� em direção a carruagem deixando-o para trás.

Oi! Podemos dividir a carruagem com vocês? – Gina se aproximou dos dois.

Oi Gina. Claro! – respondeu Rebecca.

O que é isso! Por que colocaram esses animais para puxarem as carruagens? – perguntou Harry voltando � Terra.

Que animais Harry? Tá louco? – perguntou Gina rindo da cara do amigo assim como Rebecca.

Como assim? Vocês não estão vendo? – indagou Harry começando a ficar preocupado com a possibilidade de , mais uma vez, ver algo que ninguém mais vê.

São testrálios... – respondeu Luna vagamente.

Testrálios? – perguntaram os outros três subindo na carruagem.

Sim. Sempre estiveram aí. Desde o primeiro ano.

Você também vê, Neville? – perguntou Gina, interessada. – Por que só nós duas não vemos? 

Só quem já viu a morte de perto vê os testrálios... – respondeu Luna, mais uma vez, olhando para o infinito.

Ah... Quer dizer que o Harry os vê por causa do que houve ano passado... – afirmou Rebecca baixinho.

Você fala do Cedricco? – perguntou Neville.

É, mas vamos mudar de assunto, né? – tentou Rebecca. 

Harry apenas olhava para os animais que puxavam a carruagem com o olhar triste. Para alívio de todos eles logo chegaram a entrada do castelo. Muitos alunos já estavam descendo e, aparentemente, nenhum deles podia ver os testrálios, já que eles desciam das carruagens sem dar a menor atenção para quem as puxava. De longe eles puderam ver Rony, Hermione e um grupinho da Sonserina parados na entrada do castelo.

Harry, olha ali. – Rebecca chamou a atenção do amigo.

Malfoy! Vamos até lá. – disse, decidido.

Talvez não seja uma boa. Ele é monitor agora, sabiam? – disse Neville inseguro.

Bom, eu vou entrar. Aqui fora tá frio e eu não quero pegar uma detenção no primeiro dia de aula. Vamos Luna. – Gina se despediu e saiu puxando uma Luna totalmente alheia a tudo.

Eh.. Eu vou entrar também... – disse Neville seguindo as duas meninas.

Bom. Se o problema é a detenção, você já está acostumado, né? E eu... Bom, tem sempre uma primeira vez... – disse puxando Harry em direção ao grupo.

O fato é que você não pode acuar os alunos mais novos Malfoy! – dizia Hermione, raivosamente para um Malfoy totalmente desinteressado.

Acontece, Granger – ele pronunciou o nome com desprezo. – que eu sou monitor, e posso fazer o que eu quiser!

Tinha que ser! Draco Deslumbrado Malfoy. – Rebecca falou sarcásticamente. – O poder subiu a cabeça, foi? Ah não! Você sempre se achou o dono do mundo, né? – ela parou em frente ao rapaz sorrindo com a mesma expressão de indiferença que ele usa sempre.

Se eu fosse você não falava assim comigo, Riddle... – Disse encarando-a

Por quê? Vai me trancar no armário de novo? Quem se deu mal da última vez foi você, lembra? – todos ao redor, que agora eram muitos, tentaram inutilmente disfarçar as risadas.

Sabia que eu posso tirar pontos de você agora, Riddle? – disse se aproximando perigosamente dela.

É, mas não vai tirar, Malfoy! – Rony se adiantou. – Falar a verdade não é motivo para perder pontos. 

E é você quem decide isso, Weasley? – os dois se encaravam como se pudessem se matar apenas com o olhar.

Ninguém vai tirar pontos de ninguém! – Foi a vez de Hermione interferir. – Acabou o espetáculo! Todos para dentro do castelo, a seleção já deve ter começado. – ela dizia dirigindo-se aos curiosos que se amontoaram ali. -� Rony, deixa ele aí, vamos entrar também. – falou tentando tirar Rony do lugar.

Rebecca sentiu alguém segurar sua mão e puxá-la do círculo formado.

Você não perde a chance de criar confusão, né? – Christian a puxou e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto.

Mas eu não fiz nada! – ela ria inocentemente para o namorado.

Isso é problema entre monitores. – disse. No fundo achava graça da propensão dela em criar confusão com sonserinos, principalmente com Malfoy. – Hermione, Rony, tudo bem com vocês? – cumprimentou tentando terminar com a discussão antes que sobrassem detenções a todos por ali.

Oi Christian! – cumprimentou Hermione, sorridente.

Oi. – cumprimentou Rony desinteressado.

Vocês ouviram a Hermione, galera! – Christian falou para aqueles que ainda não tinham entrado no castelo. – Vamos entrar! Acabou o show! – depois encarou Malfoy para mostrar que aquela era a última palavra.

O grupo então resolveu que já era o suficiente. Todos começaram a entrar no castelo, mas foram parados mais uma vez por Malfoy.

Você deve estar feliz com a eminente reunião de família, não Riddle? – disse em alto e bom tom em meio a um grande número de alunos que ainda não tinham entrado.

Todos pararam para ouvir o resto da provocação. Rebecca se virou para encarar Malfoy. Não acreditava que ele dizia aquilo com aquela tranqüilidade.

Ah, é mesmo... – disse cínico. – Não era para ninguém saber, né? – ele e os outros alunos da Sonserina começaram a rir.

Cala a boca, Malfoy! – Harry gritou nervoso aproximando-se do rapaz.

Por que! Foi você mesmo quem disse que Você – Sabe- Quem estava voltando. – disse rindo mais ainda.

Um grande burburinho iniciou-se ao redor do grupo. Quem ainda não havia entendido do que Draco estava falando acabara de entender e tratava de contar aos que estavam mais afastados. Aqueles que estavam mais próximos do grupo começaram a se afastar e entrar rapidamente no castelo. Os que eram da Grifinória se apressaram para sentar o mais longe possível do lugar que Rebecca costumava ocupar na mesa do Salão Principal. Os que resolveram ficar para ouvir mais alguma coisa logo foram dispersados pelos passos rápidos da professora McGonagall que vinha chegando.

O que está havendo aqui! Todos já para dentro!

Todos entraram sem hesitar. Malfoy e sua turma passaram a frente do grupo de Rebecca. Estes entraram seguidos da professora Minerva. Dentro do salão a notícia se espalhara e muitos olhavam assustados para o grupo.

Rebecca, não me diga que é o que eu estou pensando! – perguntou preocupada a professora.

Exatamente, professora. Malfoy falou para quem quisesse ouvir que eu sou neta dele.

Era só o que me faltava! – a professora apressou-se para a mesa dos professores. Assim que sentou-se ao lado de Dumbledore sussurrou algo em seu ouvido que o fez olhar preocupado para o grupo na mesa da Grifinória.

Ao redor de onde estavam os quatro amigos havia um certo vazio. Fred , Jorge e Gina vieram ocupá-lo.

O que foi que houve? Por que demoraram tanto? – um dos gêmeos perguntou.

Antes que alguém respondesse Christian se despediu de Rebecca e dos outros e foi até sua mesa.

Malfoy deu com a língua nos dentes. – Rony falou.

Isso já sabemos! – Gina respondeu. –Mas por que ele faria isso?

E ele precisa de motivo para arruinar a vida de alguém? – falou Rebecca impaciente. – Claro que não! Mas eu acabo com ele!

E nós te ajudamos. – falaram os gêmeos ao mesmo tempo.

Temos até algo aqui que realmente poderia ser útil. Podíamos testar nele e se der algum efeito colateral melhor.

Mas a conversa foi interrompida pelo discurso de Dumbledore seguido pela cerimônia de seleção. Ninguém mais queria comentar o assunto. Todas as casas pareciam estar tensas, exceto a Sonserina que era a única que conversava e ria alegremente. Alguns das outras casas, principalmente os alunos mais novos que eram sempre os últimos a saber de tudo também estavam bem tranqüilos.

Ao final do jantar Hermione e Rony tinham que levar os alunos do primeiro ano para a Grifinória. Fred e Jorge já haviam sumido com suas invenções e Gina acompanhou Rebecca e Harry até o salão comunal, todos em silêncio. Ficaram um tempo no salão onde tentaram conversar, mas nenhum assunto rendia. Todos os alunos que passavam pelo retrato encaravam o grupo com cara de espanto e dúvida. Neville foi o único que teve coragem de se aproximar.

Eh... Rebecca...Eh...

Sim!

Sim o quê? – disse confuso.

A resposta para sua pergunta é sim! Eu sou mesmo neta de Lord Voldemort. – Rebecca completou olhando diretamente para o garoto.

Neville parecia que ia desmaiar. Ficou branco como cera e não conseguia desviar os olhos da menina. Rebecca mirou os próprios pés. Era exatamente o que ela temia, que toda escola ficasse sabendo e começasse a temê-la por isso. Aos poucos Neville pareceu se acalmar e tomou coragem para dizer alguma coisa.

Eh...Com certeza não é algo fácil de escutar, mas se você fosse má estaria na Sonserina e não aqui, certo? – perguntou inseguro, ainda com um tremor na voz.

Rebecca olhou para ele incrédula. – Você não está com medo de mim agora?

Bem... Se o Harry não tem medo de você por que eu teria! – disse um pouco mais confiante.

Poxa Neville! Eu não esperava isso de você! Que bom! – ela se levantou e abraçou o garoto que ficou meio confuso.

Quem já sabia disso? – perguntou depois que a garota o soltou.

Alguns alunos da Sonserina, os Weasley, Harry, Christian e todos os professores. – respondeu mais aliviada.

Eh... Não vai ser fácil! Todos tiveram medo do Harry no segundo ano por que acharam que era ele quem estava petrificando os alunos... – Neville adquiriu aquela coloração branca de novo e a encarou novamente.

Não Neville! Também não era ela quem estava fazendo aquilo! – Harry se levantou rapidamente segurando os ombros de Neville como se pudesse convencê-lo mais facilmente assim. 

Ele colocou Neville sentado em seu lugar. Rebecca e Gina se entreolharam assustadas. Esta última estava tão branca quanto o garoto. Rebecca abaixou-se para ficar na mesma altura que o garoto e disse:

Neville, eu sou a Herdeira da Sonserina, mas eu não sabia disso quando os ataques começaram. Não era eu que atacava as pessoas, era o próprio Voldemort. – Neville pareceu que ia ter uma síncope ao ouvir este nome. Rebecca se impacientou, mas não comentou. – Eu só descobri o parentesco no dia em que Harry destruiu o monstro que estava atacando as pessoas. Neville olha pra mim! Não fui eu!

E..eu...sei..., mas é difícil! É muita informação para um dia só. Eu... eu acho que vou dormir. – Neville se levantou olhando para o nada e foi para o dormitório.

Ah droga! – Rebecca falou desanimada sentando-se no sofá.

Fica fria, Rebecca. Não vai ser fácil, mas logo todos vão perceber que você não é como ele. – disse Gina tentando animá-la.

É. Eu sei... Acho que vou dormir também, isso é, se me deixarem entrar no quarto... – disse tentando descontrair.

É claro que vão deixar! Ninguém vai querer te deixar nervosa agora! – disse Harry rindo enquanto se levantava para ir dormir também.

Por fim o salão comunal ficou vazio. Ao entrar no quarto Rebecca percebeu que Lilá e Parvati fingiam estar dormindo, pois ela pôde ouvir vozes antes de entrar que simplesmente cessaram quando ela entrou. Resolveu não dar atenção e foi dormir. 

No dia seguinte, durante o intervalo das aulas, Rebecca soube por Hermione que estava sendo chamada a sala do diretor. Ela foi até lá, sempre seguida por olhares assustados da maioria dos alunos com quem cruzava no caminho. Ao chegar a frente da estátua de pedra viu que Draco Malfoy estava parado junto a ela juntamente com o professor Snape.

Até que enfim, Riddle! – disse Snape secamente.

Desculpe. Só recebi o recado agora pouco. – disse olhando ameaçadoramente para Draco.

Snape disse a senha, a qual ela nem ouviu de tão atormentada que estava com a presença de Draco, e a estátua se moveu abrindo passagem para a sala do diretor.

Ah! Que bom que já vieram. – disse Dumbledore sem tirar os olhos de alguns papéis que estavam sobre a mesa. – Obrigada Severo. Pode ir agora.

Com licença. – respondeu Snape saindo silenciosamente da sala.

Bem... Sentem-se. – duas cadeiras surgiram a frente da mesa, seguidas por um prato com bolachinhas. – Aceitam? – perguntou Dumbledore, educado.

Obrigada... – respondeu Rebecca. 

Draco aceitou uma bolacha. Parecia muito tranqüilo apesar de estar na sala do diretor.

E então, senhorita Roddle. Como é que estão reagindo os alunos da sua casa diante da descoberta?

Rebecca se espantou um pouco com a pergunta tão direta do diretor. Ela se mexeu um pouco desconfortavelmente na cadeira e fez o possível para não olhar para o garoto a seu lado que comia tranqüilamente as bolachinhas que foram servidas.

Bem... O senhor se lembra de como trataram o Harry quando acharam que ele era o herdeiro da Sonserina?

Lembro-me. – respondeu tranqüilamente o professor.

Bom... estão em tratando como se eu fosse o próprio basilisco. – respondeu cruzando os braços.

Draco tossiu baixinho como se tivesse engasgado por rir com a boca cheia de farelos de bolacha.

Satisfeito, senhor Malfoy? – perguntou Dumbledore com a mesma tranqüilidade de sempre.

Draco não soube o que responder. Terminou de engolir a bolacha e disse:

Todos descobririam mais cedo ou mais tarde...

QUE FOSSE MAIS TARDE ENTÃO!- gritou Rebecca esquecendo-se por alguns instantes que estava na sala do diretor.

Por favor, acalme-se Rebecca. O que você fez foi muito errado, senhor Malfoy. Esse era um segredo que não cabia ao senhor revelar. Sabe da impressão que causa a menção do nome de Voldemort, quanto mais de uma parente dele! Achei que como um rapaz inteligente que é saberia ponderar certos assuntos, mas vejo que me enganei. – ele pegou um pedaço de pergaminho onde escreveu algumas linhas. Depois entregou-o a Draco dizendo: - Leve este papel a professora McGonagall. Você cumprirá detenção com ela.

Draco esboçou uma reação contrária, mas desistiu de falar diante de um gesto de Dumbledore. O professor pegou um outro pedaço de pergaminho e o entregou para Rebecca.

Este a senhorita pode levar a Madame Hook. Você cumprirá detenção com ela...

Mas por quê! – perguntou ignorando o mesmo gesto que Dumbledore fez a Draco.

A senhorita desafiou a autoridade de um dos monitores. Não escolheríamos alunos para monitorar as casas se eles tivessem a mesma autoridade de qualquer outro aluno, certo?

Mas professor! Ele estava...

Eu sei exatamente o que o senhor Malfoy estava fazendo. – o homem se virou para ele reprovador. – E essa detenção vai servir para isso também. O senhor já pode ir, senhor Malfoy.

Com licença... – Malfoy se levantou da cadeira onde estava. Aproveitou uma distração do diretor para olhar debochado para Rebecca. 

Quando ele fechou a porta atras de si Dumbledore continuou:

Fico contente de saber que a senhorita não se dá bem com ele. Ficaria preocupada se ocorresse o contrário. – ele sorriu olhando para ela por cima de seus oclinhos de meia lua. – Pode ir também. Só não queria que vocês dois saíssem ao mesmo tempo.

Certo, professor. Com licença. – ela se levantou também sorrindo.

Toda...

�


	5. Chapter 5

Para Rebecca e Harry os dias se passavam muito devagar. Por onde passava Rebecca via os alunos, principalmente os mais novos, se afastarem disfarçadamente. Nem com Christian tinha sossego. Várias vezes, quando ia se encontrar com ele, ouvia alguns de seus amigos desavisados aconselhando-o a se afastar dela. Quando percebiam que ela tinha ouvido ficavam pálidos e se afastavam. Para Harry a situação também não estava nada fácil. Rita Skeeter havia escrito durante todo verão matérias nas quais ela alegava que Harry estava ficando desequilibrado e carente de atenção. O jeito era tentarem não dar muita atenção a isso.

Ei Harry! Tudo bem? – Angelina se aproximou do grupo que tomava café no salão comunal.

Oi Angelina. Tudo bem? – respondeu.

Tudo. Precisamos começar as reuniões para treinarmos. Não sei se você já soube, mas eu fui nomeada capitã este ano!

Poxa! Parabéns Angelina.

Obrigada! Precisamos escolher um novo goleiro agora que Olívio se formou. Gostaria de todos do time lá no dia.

Pode deixar! 

Er... Angelina. – Rebecca chamou apreensiva. – Vocês só vão fazer testes para goleiro?

Sim! Ninguém mais no time saiu! Ah! Se você se refere a essa história que espalharam por aí, não se preocupe. Não vou dispensar você só porque é neta de Você –Sabe-Quem. Acho até bom! Os goleiros das outras casas certamente terão medo de defender as bolas que você mandar com medo de serem azarados! – disse divertida.

Então você não se importa? – perguntou mais aliviada.

Não mesmo! Levei um susto quando soube! Mas dividimos a mesma casa há 2 anos e você nunca fez nada! E depois, se você surtar tem o Harry para nos socorrer, certo Harry? – disse dando tapinhas nas costas do garoto.

Se você diz... Mas e os outros?

Bom, os outros somos eu, você, Katie, com quem eu já conversei, o Harry e os gêmeos, que parecem estar se divertindo muito com essa história! Só vai se candidatar como goleiro aquele que não se importar com o fato, né?

Tem razão!

Bom, então eu vou indo. Preciso colar os cartazes com o dia dos testes. Tchau!

Tchau! - responderam os demais.

Bom. Que bom que pelo menos com isso não preciso me preocupar! – disse aliviada.

Claro que não! Dessa vez o Malfoy não conseguiu te derrubar! – disse Rony sorridente.

Nem dessa vez e nem das outras, pelo contrário: da última vez quem caiu foi ele! – completou Hermione relembrando o incidente no terceiro ano!

A próxima aula do dia seria de DCAT e foi sem dúvida a pior aula do dia, pior até do que a aula de poções, se é que isso é possível. A professora estava dando aulas completamente teóricas para os alunos o que causou grande revolta em todos.

Assim não dá para continuar! Como vamos aprender a nos defender se não podemos fazer feitiços! – perguntava Hermione indignada quando o grupo voltava para o salão comunal depois do fim das aulas.

Essa mulher só pode ser maluca! – dizia Rony.

Escuta. Por falar em aulas teóricas e práticas, quando é que você vai nos ensinar na prática como nos tornarmos animagos? – perguntou Harry despertando o interesse dos outros dois.

É mesmo! Já tinha me esquecido disso. – respondeu sentando-se pesadamente na poltrona em frente a lareira.

Mas nós não! – disse Rony exigente.

Por falar nisso, você já se registrou? – perguntou Hermione preocupada.

Claro que não! E nem vai não é mesmo! – Rony respondeu por ela.

Rony! Ela tem que se registrar! – disse nervosa olhando para o amigo. – Rebecca, principalmente agora que todos já sabem quem você é, se alguém descobre que você é animaga clandestina vão arrasar com você.

Eu sei, Mione! E eu vou acertar minha situação. Só não fiz isso ainda porque não sabia como. Preferi esperar para nos registrarmos todos juntos. Ou você acha que ninguém desconfiaria que eu tentaria ensinar para vocês?

Ela tem razão. – observou Harry. - Mas quando começamos?

Vocês já sabem no que querem se transformar? 

Já! Eu vou ser um leão! – respondeu Rony empolgado.

Ah sim! E ninguém vai estranhar um leão andando por aí a noite, né? – disse Hermione rindo abertamente. – Por que você não tenta uma raposa? Combina mais com você! Hahaha!

Muito engraçado, Hermione! – disse emburrado ficando com as orelhas vermelhas.

Rebecca que tinha conseguido controlar melhor o riso falou: Hermione tem razão Rony. Você não poderia sair por aí transformado em leão, chamaria muita atenção, mas raposa é uma boa idéia. 

Você tá tirando com a minha cara? 

Não Rony! Pense bem, raposa é um animal pequeno, rápido, enxerga bem a noite e é bom caçador! Perfeito para o caso de termos que nos esconder ou perseguir alguém. Por que você acha que eu escolhi uma gata? Além de ter que agir dentro do castelo onde tem um monte de gatos, eu precisaria me esconder! Foi perfeito!

É Rony! Olha, eu acho que vou ser uma gata também. – disse Hermione.

Ótimo! E você Harry?

Não sei... Pensei em alguma ave, talvez um falcão... – disse pensativo.

O primeiro falcão míope da Inglaterra! – foi a vez de Rony fazer a piada.

Hahaha! Muito engraçado! – respondeu Harry também rindo.

Rony, só falta você! – disse Rebecca rindo da situação.

O quê! Vocês acharam boa a idéia do falcão! – perguntou Rony indignado.

Claro! É mais fácil encontrar por aí um falcão que um leão, né? – respondeu Hermione.

Ótimo! Então eu não sei! – disse começando a ficar mau humorado.

Calma, Rony. – disse Rebecca consoladora. – Que tal um cão? É fácil de se esconder e é muito útil também, principalmente para procurar coisas!

Humpf! Não sei! Pode ser!

Ótimo! Tudo que temos a fazer é pronunciar o feitiço certo com muita concentração. Que tal hoje, depois do jantar?

Tá, mas onde? – perguntou Hermione.

Na sala precisa! 

Que sala precisa! – perguntaram os três em uníssono.

Era onde eu treinava com a Skeeter. Não sei como ela descobriu aquela sala, mas ela é demais. Nos encontramos aqui mesmo depois do jantar, por volta das 10. Que tal?

Beleza! Não vejo a hora de começar! – respondeu Rony restabelecendo o entusiasmo.

Ah! Mas não vai ser tão fácil assim! Cada um vai a biblioteca e procure o nome em latin do animal em que quer se transformar.

O quê! – indignou-se Rony!

O que você achava? Não sei se percebeu, mas a maioria, senão todos os feitiços que usamos são em latin! – lembrou Rebecca.

Poxa! Pesquisa a essa hora da noite! Ah não!- reclamou Harry.

Ah, qual é! Vocês querem tudo de mão beijada! – disse Hermione.

Pra você é fácil, Mione! Não sai daquela biblioteca! Aposto que sabe exatamente onde procurar! – reclamou Rony desanimando novamente.

Pra falar a verdade é realmente fácil! Principalmente porque eu sei o nome científico de gato! Agora parem de preguiça e vão procurar os seus, oras!

Você pode pelo menos dizer o nome do livro, Hermione?- pediu Harry.

Claro! O livro se chama _Animalia_, não é difícil de achar. O problema é que ele está em ordem alfabética dos nomes em latin, não em inglês...

Ah não! Acho melhor todos nos transformarmos em gatos então. – disse Rony.

Vocês é quem sabem. Vamos jantar, Mione? Tô morrendo de fome.

Vamos sim! – as duas se levantaram sorridentes e foram em direção ao buraco do retrato.

Harry e Rony continuaram sentados olhando as duas saírem do salão comunal.

Olha, Rony, se queremos aprender animagia e ainda jantar é melhor irmos logo atrás daquele livro!

Você não levou a sério o fato de nos transformarmos em gatos também! – perguntou incrédulo se levantando para ir jantar também.

Claro que não! Eu não quero me transformar num gato, Rony!

Ai! Tô começando a querer desistir disso! – disse praticamente se arrastando para fora do salão comunal.

hp

Hermione e Rebecca já estavam há uns dez minutos no salão comunal esperando a chegada de Rony e Harry e nada.

Já tô perdendo a paciência! – resmungava Hemione.

Calma Mione. A culpa foi minha. Eu não me lembrei que precisava dos nomes em latin. Deveria ter avisado isso para vocês antes!

Só espero mais 5 minutos, depois vou dormir!

Pior pra você! Vai ficar sem aprender! – uma voz sem corpo foi ouvida na entrada do salão. 

As duas garotas não perceberam que o buraco do retrato havia se aberto. Rony e Harry acabavam de sair de baixo da capa de invisibilidade.

Encontraram? – perguntou Rebecca.

Sim! Foi difícil, mas encontramos! – respondeu Harry mostrando um pedaço de pergaminho onde estavam escritas as palavras em latin.

Ótimo, então vamos! – disse Rebecca.

Espera aí! Há um tempo atras até cabíamos os quatro em baixo da capa. Agora não dá mais! – lembrou Harry.

Não se preocupem. Eu vou na frente e vocês me seguem em baixo da capa!

Mas vão te ver! – exclamou Rony.

Vão ver, mas não vão reconhecer! – Rebecca apontou a varinha para si mesma e se transformou na conhecida gata preta e ficou esperando os três se esconderem bem sob a capa. Quando estavam todos prontos saíram pelo buraco do retrato e seguiram pelos corredores escuros até a sala precisa.

Não demoraram muito a chegar a tapeçaria que escondia a entrada da sala precisa. Rebecca voltou a sua forma normal depois de olhar os corredores para ter certeza que ninguém os via. Então fez o ritual necessário para que a sala precisa se transformasse na sala adequada para as aulas. 

Apresento-lhes a sala precisa. – Rebecca entrou rapidamente na sala seguida pelos outros três.

Poxa vida! Quantas salas como está será que existem nesse castelo? – perguntou Rony maravilhado.

Quantas eu não sei, mas existe uma infinidade de coisas escondidas neste castelo. Está tudo em Hogwarts...

Uma História... – disseram Rony e Harry ao mesmo tempo imitando a voz de Hermione. – Já sabemos. – completou Rony.

Tá legal! Agora vamos logo com isso. Não acho bom demorarmos mais que uma hora, afinal amanhã ainda teremos aulas. Então me digam: qual o nome dos animais nos quais vocês vão se transformar?

Hermione foi a primeira a responder: - _Felis silvestris catus_.

_Vulpes vulpes_. – disse Rony meio envergonhado.

_Vulpes vulpes_! O que é isso! – perguntou Hermione tentando não rir.

É raposa, Hermione! – disse nervoso.

Para não dar margem para mais discussões Harry resolveu dizer logo o dele: - O meu é _Falco peregrinus_.

Certo, certo. – disse Rebecca ignorando a provocação de Hermione. – tudo que vocês têm que fazer é dizer claramente o nome do animal seguido da palavra _morfus_. Não se esqueçam de deixar sua mente o mais concentrada possível nisso. Se vocês pensarem em alguma outra coisa no meio do caminho pode ser que saia algo errado e eu não vou poder ajudar, afinal também sou iniciante nisso.

Digamos que você poderia ter dito isso antes de termos todo aquele trabalho, não? – disse Harry olhando para ela preocupado.

Vai querer desistir agora, Harry? Qual é! – disse colocando as mãos na cintura. – Certo. Se afastem um pouco mais um do outro e façam o feitiço. Não precisam dizer alto o feitiço, é só dizer claramente.

Os três se afastaram o máximo possível e Rebecca sentou-se bem no meio da sala em um montinho de almofadas que havia ali. Depois de alguns instantes de hesitação os nomes em latin podiam ser ouvidos baixinho vindos de três dos quatro cantos da sala. Rebecca ficara atenta a cada movimento dos três. Não poderia ajudar muito caso algo saísse errado, mas não custava ficar de olho.

Depois de uns quinze minutos de tentativas Hermione falou:

Tem certeza de que este feitiço está certo? Não acontece nada!

É Rebecca! Também não tô sentindo nada diferente! – falou Harry começando a cansar.

Vocês não vão conseguir de uma hora para outra. Continuem tentando. Uma hora sai!

Não tô gostando disso! – reclamou Rony.

Estou ensinando para vocês exatamente como a Skeeter me ensinou.

Uma hora depois do início da aula e eles não obtiveram muito sucesso. Rebecca já havia se deitado sobre as almofadas e cochilado um pouco quando ouviu um baque surdo. Hermione sentou-se exausta dizendo:

Não agüento mais! Cansei!

Rebecca despertou de seu cochilo assustada. Olhou o próprio relógio e disse:

Poxa! Já faz quase uma hora que estamos aqui! Acho que por hoje já chega!

Ótimo! Porque eu também não agüento mais!

Todo esse tempo e não conseguimos nada!

Calma aí! Vocês não podem desistir na primeira! Nem você conseguiu nada, Mione?

Hum... Teve um hora em que eu senti alguns pelos na minha boca...

Isso! Viram? Hermione já conseguiu algo! Vocês conseguem também! Agora vamos dormir! – Rebecca se transformou na gata preta e sentou-se no meio da sala esperando os amigos se cobrirem novamente.

Os quatro estavam caminhando silenciosamente pelo corredor quando Rebecca parou bruscamente quase fazendo com que os três a atropelassem. Rony ia reclamar algo, mas foi calado pela mão de Hermione. A gata a frente deles se arrepiou como se fosse atacar alguém quando viu de onde vinha o barulho: Draco Malfoy e seus capangas andavam pelo castelo. Draco se assustou ao ver a gata que o ameaçou com as garras.

Mas de quem é esse gato! Droga! – ele levantou um dos pés para chutar o animal, mas foi impedido por Pansy.

Não Draco! É só um gato! Por que chutar o coitadinho? – ela se abaixou para acariciar a gata, mas ela mostrou as garras e a menina se afastou.

Coitadinho! Tô vendo! – zombou Draco.

Ei Draco! Não tem ninguém aqui! Vamos dormir! Não agüento mais! – reclamou um dos capangas.

É! Também já cansei! Vamos dormir. – a turma seguiu pelo caminho em que tinham vindo.

Eles foram seguidos sem perceber pela gata e pelos três amigos invisíveis. Em uma certa parte do caminho os dois grupos se separaram, cada um seguindo para sua respectiva casa. Os da Grifinória mal passaram pelo retrato quando Rebecca voltou a forma normal e disse:

O que será que aqueles idiotas estavam fazendo aquela hora fora da Sonserina?

Pelo visto procuravam alguém! – disse Harry enrolando a capa.

Você está bem, Rebecca? Aquele idiota quase te chutou! – disse Rony preocupado.

Eu estou bem, não se preocupe! Eu tinha certeza de que a Parkinson servia para algo mais do que perseguir o Malfoy! – disse divertida. – Bom, galera! Tá na hora de dormir, né? Boa noite meninos.

Boa noite. – responderam. 

Os quatro seguiram para seus dormitórios para uma merecida noite de sono.


	6. Chapter 6

A manhã do primeiro fim de semana em Hogwarts ainda apresentava aos alunos um solzinho fraco, mas agradável. Rebecca teria que perder este lindo dia para cumprir sua detenção com madame Hook. Harry, Rony e Hermione aproveitariam o dia para treinar um pouco mais de animagia. Eles vinham treinando quase todos os dias, mas nenhum apresentou grandes progressos. Nem mesmo Hermione que estava acostumada a acertar de primeira estava conseguindo e isso não ajudava a melhorar seu humor no fim das tentativas.

Rebecca dirigiu-se até o campo de quadribol naquela manhã e encontrou madame Hook observando o treino de quadribol da Corvinal. De longe Rebecca pode ver o namorado treinando com um dos artilheiros. Christian novamente foi escolhido capitão do time. Em uma outro ponta Cho Chang perseguia bolinhas de golfe que eram arremessadas por um outro aluno em várias direções do campo. Assim como ela via os jogadores eles a viam. Devido aos últimos acontecimentos um dos alunos que viu a menina na beira do campo levou tal susto que quase caiu da vassoura. Diante disso Rebecca achou melhor começar logo a cumprir a detenção, pois quanto antes começasse, antes sairia dali.

Hum, hum... Com licença. Madame Hook? – disse se aproximando da professora tentando não ligar para o silêncio que se fez de repente no campo.

Oh! Riddle! Que bom que chegou cedo. – disse a professora deixando de lado um prancheta com o desenho do campo de quadribol.

O que é que eu tenho que fazer, professora?

Ah, sim! Venha comigo. – a professora foi em direção aos vestiários.

Rebecca pode perceber alguém acenando para ela e resolveu olhar. Christian a cumprimentava de onde estava. Rebecca acenou de volta para ele, mas pelo visto um dos jogadores achou que ela lançaria alguma azaração, pois desviou do caminho da garota e acabou caindo da vassoura. Os outros jogadores foram em direção a ele e Rebecca resolveu seguir de uma vez a professora antes que algo mais acontecesse.

Aqui! – a professora entregou a Rebecca um par de luvas grossas e mostrou-lhe um grande baú. – Há muito que essas vassouras velhas estão precisando de manutenção. Neste baú está todo material de manutenção de vassouras que você vai precisar. Você tem até a hora do almoço para dar um jeito no maior número de vassouras possível. Sei que você é uma garota ágil – disse olhando-a sorridente. – aposto que consegue fazer pelo menos dez vassouras até o almoço. Se não conseguir terá que voltar mais tarde, pois esse é o número mínimo de vassouras que outros alunos fizeram em outras detenções. Divirta-se! – disse deixando a aluna sozinha no vestiário.

Rebecca calçou as luvas e olhou da professora para as vassouras cada vez mais desanimada. Ela pegou dez vassouras e colocou-as ao lado de um dos bancos. Então sentou-se pesadamente nele, abriu o baú que exalou um cheiro forte de material de limpeza e começou a polir a primeira vassoura. Polir a própria vassoura já era chato, polir dez não seria nada fácil.

Algumas horas se passaram Rebecca estava quase pedindo clemência à Madame Hook quando começou a ouvir vozes que se aproximavam. O treino da Corvinal havia terminado e os jogadores vinham para o vestiário se trocar.

Ahhh! O que você está fazendo aqui! – uma garota do sétimo ano que entrou primeiro se assustou ao ver Rebecca ali.

Vim azarar vocês para poupar a Grifinória do primeiro jogo da temporada. – Rebecca respondeu sorrindo cinicamente sem desviar os olhos da vassouras que arrumava.

Cuidado porque eles podem acreditar, hein? – Christian se aproximou e depositou-lhe um beijo carinhoso nos lábios fazendo com que muitos dos jogadores se espantassem com sua coragem. – O que você está fazendo afinal?

Cumprindo detenção por causa daquela discussão com Malfoy. – disse conformada.

Não acredito que você teve que cumprir detenção depois de tudo que houve! – uma voz feminina disse defensora.

Ah! Oi Cho... – disse secamente. – Pois é, Dumbledore disse que eu desafiei a autoridade de um monitor, por isso estou aqui...

Humpf! Aquele Malfoy é mesmo um saco, né! Tão convencido! – falou cruzando os braços emburrada. – Mas como está o Harry? – e sua expressão mudou totalmente.

Rebecca sentiu seu sangue ferver antes de responder. – Está muito bem! – disse voltando a limpar sua vassoura.

Bom, vou me trocar. – interrompeu Christian dando um beijo no rosto da namorada.

É... Também vou. – completou Cho. 

Você vai demorar aí? – perguntou Christian.

Não... – Rebecca olhou o próprio relógio. – Já tá na hora do almoço, só vou terminar essa aqui. – disse apontando para a vassoura em seu colo.

Você me espera? 

Claro!

hp

Longe dali, na sala precisa, Harry, Rony e Hermione continuavam tentando se transformar.

Ah, não! Sério Hermione! Não agüento mais! – Rony disse se esparramando em cima de uma das almofadas da sala.

Também não consigo mais! Tô com fome! Pra mim já chega! – disse Harry imitando o amigo.

Hermione olhou para o próprio relógio impacientemente, faltavam dez minutos para servirem o almoço. Ela abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas o único som que eles ouviram foi um miado muito agudo. Hermione levou as mãos a garganta enquanto Harry e Rony se levantavam de um pulo das almofadas que ocupavam.

Hermione! Você tá miando? – perguntou Rony se aproximando da amiga.

Miauuu! – respondeu Hermione levando novamente as mãos à garganta.

Para com isso Mione! Fala direito! – pediu Harry começando a ficar assustado.

MIAUUUU! – Hermione tentou desesperadamente falar algo.

Rony começou a rir incontrolavelmente. Só parou de rir para comentar:

Ainda se você estivesse tentando se transformar em cobra o Harry poderia te entender, mas língua de gato ele não fala! Hahahahahahaha! – ele se dobrou novamente quase chorando de tanto rir.

Hermione ia reclamar, mas desistiu quando percebeu que miaria de novo. Então ela começou a fazer sinal a Harry que tentasse fazer alguma coisa.

Fica calma, Mione! – tentou. – Rony! Pára de rir! Vamos atrás da Rebecca, ela deve saber o que fazer! ANDA RONY! – disse puxando o amigo pelas costas da blusa. – Espera aqui Mione!

Harry e Rony correram o mais rápido que puderam em direção ao campo de quadribol tentando não chamar **muita** atenção. Pouco antes de chegarem a entrada do Salão Principal viram Rebecca entrando de mãos dadas com Christian e seguida de perto por Cho Chang. Harry parou de correr de repente segurando Rony pela manga.

Que foi!

O que vamos dizer por estarmos correndo desse jeito? – disse apontando para o trio com a cabeça.

Ah... Sei lá, cara! Dizemos qualquer coisa! – disse ajeitando a blusa que saiu do lugar devido ao puxão recebido pelo amigo.

Harry pareceu meio atrapalhado. Rony precisou puxá-lo para que fossem até onde Rebecca estava.

Ei! Rebecca! – Rony acenou de longe chamando a amiga.

Rony!

Oi! – cumprimentou a todos.

Oi Harry! – Cho Chang cumprimentou animadamente. 

Er.. Oi! – disse sem jeito.

O que vocês querem! – Rebecca perguntou mais estupidamente do que esperava.

Ah! – Harry pareceu voltar a si. – Hermione está precisando de ajuda naquela lição que estávamos fazendo mais cedo... – disse enfático.

Ah, claro... Vamos lá então.

Mas, Becca? – reclamou Christian desapontado. – Você disse que almoçaria conosco!

É rapidinho! Eu volto para almoçar com você... – disse Rebecca usando seu tom mais apelativo que sempre fazia Chirstian ceder.

Por que você não vem almoçar com a gente também, Harry? – perguntou Cho meio encabulada. – Quer dizer... você, o Rony e a Hermione...

Rebecca se esqueceu totalmente por que estavam os cinco ali parados no meio do Salão Principal e, principalmente, por que Cho estava fazendo um convite a Harry. Ela estancou subitamente olhando indignada de Cho para Harry. Harry, entretanto, parecia estar em transe. Rebecca cruzou os braços e fitou Harry esperando para ver qual seria a resposta dele.

Harry fitava Cho embasbacado. Sentia o rosto queimar e não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer. Sabia que era só responder sim ou não, mas isso parecia incrivelmente difícil naquela hora. Rony tentava disfarçar a risada e isso deixava Harry mais nervoso ainda. Christian também parecia estar ansioso para ouvir a resposta dele e toda essa platéia não ajudava em nada.

Er... Ta bom, eu venho...- disse passando a mão nos cabelos em sinal de nervosismo. - Quer dizer, nós viremos. – disse apontando de si mesmo para Rony.

Ótimo! – Rebecca falou secamente. – Então vamos, né! A Mione ta esperando! – falou puxando Harry e Rony pelas mãos.

Quando já tinham se afastado um pouco Rony começou a provocar Harry fazendo piadinhas a respeito do "convite" de Cho. 

Nem dá para acreditar que ela teve coragem de te convidar para almoçar na frente de todo mundo e você demorou semanas para convida-la ano passado!

Cala a boca, Rony! – Harry reclamava, mas no fundo estava adorando o que aconteceu. Sentia como se não tivesse chão sob seus pés. Estava em êxtase.

Rebecca soltou-se dos dois e começou a andar rapidamente na frente deles. Estava extremamente irritada e o fato de Rony ficar tagarelando não ajudava em nada. – Vocês dois querem fazer o favor de andar logo! Meu namorado ta me esperando para almoçar, sabiam! – falou sem olhar para trás e dando certa ênfase na palavra "namorado".

Já vamos Rebecca! – Rony exclamou correndo para alcançar a amiga.

Harry nem ligou. Andava olhando para o infinito com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Quando chegaram à sala precisa Hermione veio em direção aos três abrindo os braços impacientemente. 

O que foi que houve! – perguntou Rebecca não conseguindo conter a irritação. – Não to vendo nada de errado!

Explica pra ela, Mione! – Rony falou rindo da amiga.

Hermione bateu as mãos nas pernas em sinal de impaciência. 

Se ninguém me explicar qual é o problema vai ficar difícil! – Rebecca cruzou os braços e parou batendo o pé no chão olhando para Rony.

Hermione não consegue falar... – Harry disse saindo do estado aluado em que estava anteriormente. - ... ela só consegue miar.

Ao terminar a frase Rony começou a rir desesperadamente. Harry não conseguiu se conter e acompanhou o amigo numa risada um pouco mais discreta. Rebecca olhou para Hermione tentando não rir da situação da amiga. 

Mas é só isso! – ela disse se aproximando da garota. – Mione, basta você usar o contra feitiço: _Homo sapiens morfus_!

Hermione apontou desesperadamente para a própria garganta e depois abriu os braços interrogativa.

Ah! É só você mentalizar o feitiço. 

Hermione olhou-a desconfiada, mas resolveu tentar. Harry e Rony pararam de rir e esperaram ansiosamente o desfecho daquela aula. A garota apontou a varinha para si mesma e fechou os olhos pensativa. Depois de alguns segundos ela os reabriu.

E então! – perguntou Rony, impaciente. – Fala alguma coisa!

Hermione abriu a boca lentamente sem emitir som nenhum. Os amigos ficaram olhando-a e ela percebeu que logo logo começariam a rir, então:

Não tem a menor graça, sabiam! - disse emburrada saindo rapidamente da sala precisa.

Claro que tem! – Rony comentou rindo-se.

Relaxa, Mione! É normal! Sinal de que você ta começando a se transformar. – falou Rebecca. – Também aconteceu comigo, só que não tão rápido assim.

A expressão de Hermione mudou radicalmente. Rony também mudou a expressão do divertimento para a decepção.

Como é que ela pode estar conseguindo? Eu e o Harry ainda não notamos nada diferente! – reclamou.

Óbvio! Vocês não se esforçam! Ficam só reclamando o tempo todo!- respondeu Hermione contentíssima com a notícia.

Os quatro já tinham chegado ao salão comunal e Rebecca logo viu o namorado conversando sorridente com um grupinho de amigos da Corvinal. Entre eles estava Cho Chang e o humor dela mudou novamente. 

E aí, Harry? Você vai lá almoçar com ela? – Rony perguntou apontando discretamente para a chinesa.

Como assim? Almoçar com quem? – perguntou Hermione que ainda não sabia do convite.

Eu vou indo! Encontro vocês mais tarde, tá! – Rebecca falou antes que as explicações começassem. Ela foi ao encontro do namorado com a cara mais irritada que conseguiu fazer.

O que está acontecendo afinal? – Hermione reiterara a pergunta.

Cho me convidou, quer dizer, **nos** convidou para almoçar com eles hoje. – disse Harry meio sem graça, sem saber exatamente o que fazer.

**Nos** convidou? – perguntou Hermione, desconfiada.

Por educação, Mione! – falou Rony sorrindo marotamente para o amigo cada vez mais sem graça.

Hum... Então vai lá Harry! Eu e Rony almoçamos lá na mesa da Grifinória mesmo. Não tem problema, né Rony? – falou dirigindo ao amigo o mesmo olhar maroto que Rony.

Ela convidou vocês também! – tentou Harry.

Não se preocupe, cara! Vá em frente. – falou Rony dando tapinhas nas costas de Harry.

hp

Rebecca já estava acomodada na mesa da Corvinal há algum tempo. A conversa rolava animada entre os alunos de lá, mas ela não parecia muito interessada em tudo que acontecia a sua volta. Comia silenciosamente e sem tirar os olhos do próprio prato.

Tá tudo bem com você, Becca? – Christian perguntou, preocupado.

Uhm hum. – respondeu evasiva, sem olhar para o rapaz.

Será que o Harry não vem, Rebecca? – a garota sentada a sua frente perguntou.

Rebecca quase engasgou com a comida. – _Ela podia pelo menos disfarçar!_ – pensou. Rebecca levantou os olhos para a garota, engoliu a comida com a ajuda de um gole de suco de abóbora e com um sorriso forçado respondeu: - Não sei!

Ei! Demorou Harry! Achamos que não vinha mais! – exclamou Christian sorridente.

Ainda bem que Rebecca não havia levado outra colherada a boca, se não teria engasgado de verdade. Ela encarou o amigo com olhos fulminadores, mas não fez nenhum comentário.

Achei que você não vinha! – falou Cho na sua vozinha fina e melosa.

Estava conversando com Rony e a Mione. – falou enquanto se sentava ao lado dela.

E eles não vieram por que? – perguntou na esperança de continuar o assunto.

Eles preferiram almoçar na Grifinória mesmo.

Quem sabe os dois não se entendem hoje, não é mesmo? – comentou Christian maliciosamente.

Rebecca realmente engasgou nessa. Ela tentou tomar um gole do suco e quando conseguiu parar de rir falou: - Hermione e Rony! Bem que eu gostaria, mas acho que isso não vai acontecer tão cedo!

Concordo! – terminou Harry.

O almoço seguiu muito silencioso da parte de Rebecca que não fez nenhum outro comentário depois desse. Harry e Cho entretanto conversaram o almoço inteiro. Na verdade os dois mal tocaram na própria comida. O assunto variava de lançamento de novas vassouras a melhores apanhadores ingleses. De vez em quando o nome de Cedrico surgia e deixava Cho visivelmente chateada. Por alguns minutos Rebecca conseguia deixar aquele sentimento estranho de lado e sentir pena da garota, mas quando o assunto voltava a ficar alegre e Cho mostrava todos os seus dentes para Harry, que retribuia mostrando os seus próprios, toda aquela nuvem preta que nublava o semblante de Rebecca voltava com mais força ainda.


	7. Chapter 7

O dia parecia perfeito para se fazer testes para o novo goleiro da casa. Rebecca estava um pouco ansiosa, já que seria a primeira vez desde o incidente com Malfoy que ela veria todos os membros do time reunidos. Apesar do que Angelina havia dito ela sabia que alguns alunos poderiam não quere-la no grupo depois do que souberam. Ela foi a última a entrar no vestiário, Angelina já havia começado a reunião com os membros antigos e com os candidatos à vaga. Ela percebeu que alguns deles se mexeram desconfortavelmente em seus lugares quando ela chegou. Os mais discretos apenas se deslocaram para deixa-la passar.

Poxa, Rebecca! Até que enfim! – gritou Angelina chamando mais ainda a atenção de todos para a garota. Aqueles que não tinham notado sua chegada se remexeram assustados com o tom de voz da capitã.

Desculpe. – ela respondeu baixinho.

Como você se atreve a falar assim com a Herdeira de Sonserina, Angelina!

Os olhos de Rebecca se arregalaram de pavor e ódio quando ela ouviu a frase proferida por um dos gêmeos. Os poucos alunos que pareciam não ligar para sua chegada apresentaram uma coloração esbranquiçada na face ao fim da frase.

Ei vocês! Abram espaço para ela! – o outro gêmeo completou.

Fred, Jorge, parem com isso! – ela disse tentando se controlar.

Como quiser senhora Riddle... – disseram juntos fazendo uma reverência exagerada arrancando sorrisinhos de Harry, Rony e Gina que assistiam a cena.

Eu mato vocês dois...- disse bem baixo já prevendo o impacto que a frase poderia causar. Ela se sentou em silêncio ao lado dos amigos, já que quem estava sentado lá antes levou a sério o papo de "abrir espaço para ela". 

Angelina, depois de uma olhada brava para o trio que estava tumultuando o vestiário continuou sua explanação.

Rony! O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou controlando a voz depois que todos começaram a prestar atenção ao discurso de Angelina.

Er... Eu pensei em fazer o teste para goleiro... – falou meio sem graça, começando a enrubescer as orelhas.

Que bom, Rony! Tomara que você consiga!

É! Ele é ótimo. Estamos treinando já há algum tempo e ele faz um ótimo trabalho. O problema é controlar o nervosismo. – completou Harry.

Ah, que isso! No começo é assim mesmo, mas depois passa. Você só precisa se concentrar na goles e não pensar em mais nada...

Acho que já podemos ir... Se a herdeira não se importar em interromper sua conversa com os amigos! – Angelina falou alto voltando mais uma vez a atenção de todos para Rebecca.

Desculpe de novo... – ela falou num misto de vergonha e raiva por ter sido chamada de herdeira. 

Todos se preparavam para sair do vestiário quando Fred e Jorge tomaram a frente do grupo e com as vassouras nas mãos como se fossem armas começaram:

Abram caminho para a grande herdeira! 

Saiam da frente plebeus!

Ai! Calem a boca! – ela falou nervosa sem se importar com as conseqüências. – Ou vocês param com isso ou...- ela deu uma olhada para os lados e percebeu que estava sendo atentamente observada. - ...ou vão acabar arranjando uma detenção para nós três! Dumbledore não quer essa história correndo todo o castelo.

Mas todos já sabem... – disse um dos gêmeos.

Qual o problema em falar? – completou o outro.

O problema... – Rebecca falou pegando os gêmeos pelas orelhas assim como faz a senhora Weasley - é a cara que eles fazem para mim depois! – ela só soltou os dois quando já estavam bem próximos da arquibancada. Alguns alunos mais novos que estavam ali para assistir a escolha ficaram olhando a cena esperando que a menina arrancasse as orelhas deles. – O que vocês estão olhando?! – eles quase caíram para trás. – Eu não vou fazer nada com eles! Podem ficar tranqüilos! – ela finalmente se acomodou entre Harry e Rony e ficou muito quieta e de cara feia até a hora em que Rony foi chamado para o teste.

hp

Rony não podia estar mais feliz. Tinha sido aprovado no teste e agora era o novo goleiro da casa. 

Parabéns Rony! – cumprimentava Rebecca com um forte abraço no amigo.

Valeu! – respondeu contente.

Hermione sentiu um cutucão nas costelas e se virou para ver do que se tratava.

Você não vai cumprimentá-lo? – perguntava Rebecca, marota.

Já tô indo... Calma aí! – Hermione se aproximou timidamente de Rony, mas foi impedida de se aproximar mais por uma dupla de garotas muito empolgadas.

Parabéns, Rony! Fiquei muito contente de saber que você vai fazer parte do time. - cumprimentava Lilá Brown com um abraço.

É Rony, parabéns! – cumprimentou Parvati mais contida.

Rony não podia estar mais radiante. Mais uma vez ele era o centro das atenções. Hermione por sua vez não parecia tão contente assim. Se preparava para sair de fininho, mas foi impedida novamente de continuar.

Aonde você vai? – perguntou Rebecca baixinho, segurando-a pelo braço.

Vou para o salão Principal, já tá quase na hora do jantar. – falou emburrada se soltando de Rebecca.

Mas você...

Não faz diferença... – Hermione saiu sem chamar a atenção dos demais.

Minutos depois e a multidão que rodeava o novo goleiro se dispersou e os amigos puderam finalmente ir para o salão jantar.

Poxa, isso tudo me deixou com fome! – dizia Rony, alegremente enquanto se aproximava com os amigos de onde estava Hermione. – Mione, eu nem vi você sair do salão comunal!

Eu percebi! – respondeu encarando-o duramente.

Ei Rony! Fiquei sabendo que você entrou pro time! Parabéns! – Christian o parabenizava. Rony apenas acenou sorridente.

Poxa Hermione! Até o Christian me cumprimentou e você não falou nada!

Eu tentei! Mas tinha tanta gente lá que eu desisti! Mas parabéns, Ronald!

Com toda essa má vontade era melhor nem Ter cumprimentado! 

Bom! – Rebecca resolveu intervir. – Nem só de cumprimentos vive um goleiro! É melhor pararem a discussão, jantarem e irmos todos dormir. O dia foi realmente agitado hoje!

Rebecca tem razão! Angelina já me falou que vai aumentar a quantidade de treinamentos até o primeiro jogo. – completou Harry.

O resto do jantar seguiu tranqüilamente. Hermione e Rony não se façaram muito, mas isso já era normal entre eles. Sempre que trocavam palavras eram de críticas. De certo modo Rebecca e Harry achavam bom quando os dois ficavam quietos. 

Hermione e Rony foram fazer a monitoria do castelo enquanto Rebecca e Harry terminavam a sobremesa. 

Para falar a verdade eu também não entendi porque a Mione não falou com o Rony antes.

Ela tentou, mas digamos que a Lilá e a Parvati forma mais rápidas, aí ela desistiu. Resolveu deixar para depois, mas como aqueles dois não conseguem realmente conversar se interpretaram mal.- falou levando um saboroso pedaço de sorvete à boca.

É... Você acha que a Mione ficou com ciúmes por causa das meninas? 

O que você acha? – perguntou sorridente. – Você sabe que os jogadores das casas chamam muito mais atenção que os monitores, né?

Ah! Vai dizer que elas forma cumprimentar o Rony por interesse?

Claro! Mas isso é o de menos... Não dá pra acreditar que até agora aqueles dois não perceberam que se gostam... 

É...- um silêncio meio desconfortante se fez. Rebecca não sabia exatamente porque havia dito aquilo. – Depois de tanto tempo ... – os dois apenas se olharam.

Rebecca? – a menina se assustou ao ouvir o próprio nome. Harry apenas se levantou da mesa e desejou boa noite aos dois que ficaram. – Tava distraida, hein?

Estavamos falando do Rony e da Hermione... – explicou-se.

Hum.. imagino. Só vim te desejar boa noite.- Christian se aproximou beijando-a.

Boa noite... – ela respondeu depois do beijo e foi para o dormitório pensativa.


End file.
